ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Colony Lords of the Underground
The Lords of the Underground is a deathmatch tournament held by first the Underground Nation then the 101 Colony when the companies merged. List of Winners *Not An Ant (2011) *Nefarious (2012) *Antmare (2013) *Soulyss (2014) *ScorpiAnt (2015) Lords of the Underground 2011 The inaugural LOTU was held at the Underground Bunker as an invitational tournament on December 2, 2011 and December 3, 2011 in front of 49 fans. Lords of the Underground 2012 The second LOTU was held in the Underground Bunker on February 14, 2012 in front of 783 fans. The number in attendance was nearly 16 times higher thanks to guerrilla marketing techniques according to the spokesman for the Underground Nation. Lords of the Underground 2013 The third annual LOTU was held by the 101 Colony after the close of the Underground Nation, the 101 Colony, the 101 Envoy and 101 Pro and then the reopening of the 101 Colony under new management. It was their first official show of the new era and the brackets were expanded to 12 men in the tournament. It was held March 16 and 17 of 2013 in front of 820 fans. Night One, Round 1 *Cyrik Brainy def. Jack O' LAntern in a Big City Street Fight *PagAnt def. British Ant in a Pools of Blood Cage Match *Michael Hayden def. miscreANT in a Cinderblocks & Razor Blade Boards +a Match *Antmare def. Not An Ant in a High Impact World Series Panes of Glass Match *The CanadiAnt def. ScorpiAnt in a Mystery Boxes of Death *Seth Drakin def. Gus Richlen in an All That Glitters Death Match Night Two, Round 2 *PagAnt def. Michael Hayden & Cyrik Brainy in an Ultraviolent Crosses 3 Way Dance *Antmare def. CanadiAnt & Seth Drakin in a Fire In the Sky Eliminator NIght Two, Round 3 *Antmare def. PagAnt in a Sm@sh/Terminator Memorial Match Lords of the Underground 2014 The fourth LOTU was held on September 27, 2014 and was the first outdoor LOTU show in front of 1,103 fans. It also marked the return of former owner, Soulyss to the ring-officially, as well as his alter ego, Replic Ant. The tournament was set to return to the original 8 man bracket style, but PagAnt was injured on a previous show and his slot was never filled. So, the owner, Billionaire Ant, made placed PagAnt's opponent Antihero into the match between Soulyss and miscreANT and combine the plunder of the 2 matches stating that 1 man would be eliminated and 2 would go on, so no one got a bye. First Round *Antihero & Soulyss def. miscreANT in a House of Horrors Death Match *Matthew Frederickson © def. Commando Ant in a Bouncing Betty Death Match *Chaos def. British Ant in a Pools of Hell Death Match Second Round *Soulyss def. Chaos in a Chop-O-Matic Death Match *Matthew Frederickson © def. Antihero in an Unsanctioned By PETA Death Match Finals *Replic Ant def. Matthew Frederickson © in a Burn the House Down Death Match Lords of the Underground 2015 The fifth LOTU was held March 7, 2015 at the Hilltop Entertainment Complex in a special past midnight show in front of a crowd of 1,431.